hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 15
Show #15 (K-15 REV) *Original airdate: December 14, 1968 *Known repeat airdate: May 24, 1969 TV Guide summary: Selections: "You Had Your Chance" (with Fleegle on the calliope) and "The Show Must Go On." Rundown: Show #K-15 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (29, 30) *Fleegle asks for a report from Bingo, the chairman of the committee on changing the name of the Banana Splits club. Bingo announces that the committee has decided to change the name to the Banana Splits club. (29) *The Sour Grapes Bunch are knocking on the clubhouse door. Snorky volunteers to take them on, and defeats them. His secret weapon? A skunk. *Fleegle introduces the cartoon. (29) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Jewels Of Joowar.” The magical jewels that contain the powers of the ages have been stolen from Joowar by the wicked Bakaar. Turhan and Raseem hurry to Bakaar’s encampment, recover the jewels, but are captured when they try to escape. The remaining knights band together for a bold rescue of their friends and the return of the jewels to Joowar. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (29) *Secret Password (Bananans) (29) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute for more fun and surprises”) *Song: “The Show Must Go On” (29) *Banana Vac introduces “Danger Island.” (30) *Danger Island 29: In the life or death tug-of-war between Link and Mu-tan, Link manages to overpower Mu-tan, but spares his life. Dr. Haydn and his party are freed by the Skeleton Men, but are told to leave the island, never to return under threat of death. While they are put into a boat by the Skeleton Men, Mu-tan, having escaped, joins his men on his boat. Spotting Dr. Haydn and the others on the river, Mu-tan capsizes their boat. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (29) *Danger Island 30: Mu-tan takes Dr. Haydn and his party on board his boat. A proposition is made to Dr. Haydn by Mu-tan...that he helps Mu-tan find the treasure in the lost city of Tobanya, and Leslie will be held “under protective custody” until their return. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (30) *Banana Splits News: The nice couple down the block fell into a vat of honey. Now they’re really stuck on each other. *Riddle Time (Smokey The Banana) (29) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Bingo asks Mildred The Robot to make him a hot dog. She turns Bingo into a hot dog, which Fleegle can’t resist. When Fleegle takes a bite, Bingo returns to normal. (30) *Dear Drooper (Leadfoot) *Drooper is writing a letter to his grandpa. Fleegle reminds him that he can’t write. That’s all right, because his grandpa can’t read. (29) *Ogre had his picture taken. How did Ogre like the photographer? Delicious! (30) *Drooper introduces the cartoon. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Haunted Castle.” Investigating a rumor that ghosts are robbing carriages, the Three Musketeers discover Martineu the Highwayman is responsible for the thefts. Using some of their special “haunting” techniques, the Musketeers vanquish the band of thieves, and the highways of France are safe once more. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (30) *Cuckoo/what time is it (A quarter to fifty cents) (30) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute for more fun and surprises”) *Song: “You Had Your Chance” (30) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting, and the Splits bid their fans adieu. (30) *Drooper plugs next week’s “Micro-Venture.” *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index